Problem: Emily has driven her car for a total of $99$ miles since she started driving daily. She has been driving $9$ miles each day. For how many days has Emily been driving?
The number of days that Emily has been driving is the total number of miles driven divided by the number of miles driven each day. $99\text{ miles} \div 9\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $99\text{ miles} \div 9\text{ miles per day} = 11\text{ days}$